


Crunchy Kettle Cooked

by VoidedBabbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cop Sans, Drabble, Emotional Growth, F/F, F/M, Frisk speaks through the SOUL, Healing, Hurt, Large Sans, Mute Frisk, Post Pacifist setting!, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader also has hints of Depression, Suicide Attempts, angsty bits, but bear with me, but there will be angst, monster racism, more to come as i think, no more suicide attempts after ch4, reader has anxiety, same with smut and other sexual intentions, slow burn?, this story might fly off the deep end b/c it has no plot, tw will be posted at the beginning of chapters where applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidedBabbles/pseuds/VoidedBabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you lived by yourself, you held down a job, and occasionally went out for drinks. Monsters had been integrated into society without much resistance from humans. Your life wasn't bad, it wasn't good, it wasn't anything. You just felt yourself...living. Dragging on day by day, like a robot. Why exactly where you living, what is your purpose? Your anxiety did little to help. That small voice at the back of your head. Your fingers held onto the railing as the wind pulled you forward, beckoning you like a sirens call.</p><p>'Go on'  </p><p>'jump' </p><p>Your fingers lost their grip, and you leapt, kissing the wind on your descent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've caught a star

**Author's Note:**

> haha...another splurge of thought..  
> hit me up on my tumblr! i don't bite, but it is NSFW so please be aware  
> teakinsins.tumblr.com

You wrapped your scarf around your neck a little tighter as you walked down the sidewalk. The path light by street lamps and dimmed lights from the still open bars that ran along the strip. The bitter cold nipped at your exposed face turning your cheeks red, and making your eyes tear. You sighed as you glanced through the windows of some of the bars as you passed. A small sad smile fixed on your face as you caught glances of people laughing, and enjoying others company.

You came to a stop in front of one. The bright neon sign blinked a few times as you read the name. Grillby's. Funny, you never noticed this building get bought. You looked inside, most of the booths were empty, and a few held some passed out monsters. Ah, so it was a bar for monsters. You studied all of the occupants before settling your eyes on the man behind the counter. The bar tender was made of fire. A fire elemental? you watched as the flames rose and danced atop his head. He was polishing a glass, before holding it up to inspect its clarity. He seemed to be chatting with another monster at the bar. From what you could see he was wearing a thick heavy blue coat, and a black scarf draped around his neck. Black joggers and untied converse finished his look. You rose a brow at the gleaming dome of his head. Strange, but you'd be wrong to judge.

You must have been staring too long, because the fire elemental turned his head slightly in your direction. You froze, eyes wide at being caught. Just as you were about to walk off he waved, his hand in a beckoning motion for you to come inside. You stayed rooted. It wasn't like you had any plans for tonight...other than one. Without your immediate knowledge your legs carried you to the door. It swung open, the chime giving a soft ring.

The warmth that washed over you seemed to have sunk into your very being. Cautiously you walked to the bar and seated yourself, choosing to sit a stool apart from the other monster. You didn't look his way, but you could feel his curious eyes on you. You breathed out a sigh, grateful for the warmth allowing yourself to thaw. A mug was placed before you and you darted your eyes to the elemental. He had no visible mouth but he gave a nod towards the drink.

"Thank you" your voice was soft, and winded. You wrapped your hands around the warm mug and brought it to your lips. Hot chocolate, with a ton of mini marshmallows and a thin swirling line of chocolate syrup across them. You couldn't help but smile. You sat in comfortable silence until you finally glanced over. White pinpricks met your own and you swallowed down a startled gasp.

"never seen a skeleton before?" His voice was smooth and its deep rumbled tone hit you like bricks. He was taller than you by at least a good few inches, maybe a foot even. You weren't sure, he was after all slouching in his stool. It took you a few seconds to process his outstretched hand.

"oh, i'm sorry!" You quickly took your hand, giving your name and taking his hand. A loud rift erupted from your enclosed hands and you quickly snatched your hand away. Your shocked eyes met his and you couldn't help your wide smile. It seemed to have confused him because you saw his brow rise. A soft light laugh left your lips.

"haha, that's an old one! I can't believe i didn't catch that" You said spinning in your stool to take a huge gulp of the now cooled coco.

"The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton" you heard his voice carry over to you and you gave another small smile. I mean might as well enjoy some company on your last night right? so why not let it be in the company of a monster.

"Well, its nice to meet you Sans" You downed the last bit of your coco, and as soon as you placed the cup down, it was swept away by the bartender. Oh. How rude of you. You introduced yourself once he returned with two small shot glasses. He cackled and a very faint, lightly whisped mellow voice filled the air around you.

"...Grillby"

Its sound was just as mellowed out as Grillby himself. You watched in mild interest as he crafted the drinks. mixing together liquors, flavors, and shaking the mix together before placing down the cup and settling his palm over the top. You watched with wide eyes as the cup was surrounded in fire. Just as quickly as it was lit it was out. He poured the drink into the two shot glasses. It's liquid was a deep dark purplish blue on the bottom which grew lighter towards the top. You took notice of the glimmering glitter like swirls inside. Carefully you pulled it closer and lifted it up to your eyes. It was too pretty to drink, but bubbling curiosity bested you and you pressed the glass to your lips and tipped your head back, the sweetly bitter concoction sliding its way down. It scorched down, just like any other shot had done, it tingled and cooled. Must have been the magic it was mixed with. When you looked over to Sans you blinked.

Surrounding him...were literal stars. They shimmered and sparkled, and mixed with his smiling half lidded face. It was the single most magical thing you've ever laid your eyes on.

"Didja like it?" you heard his voice and you gave a quick nod. You blinked a few times and with each blink more stars faded until the small space between you both was star free. You saw Sans reach for the other shot glass and you quickly dived for it and chugged it down.

"Whoa pal, you really like being 'starry eyed ' huh?"

You couldn't help but stare. It was like seeing your soul mate for the first time. Like feeling that red string go taught. Like reading all those stupid fucking anime doujinishi's. Your heart thumped in your chest and you blinked hard. Keeping your eyes closed a little longer. Allowing the stars to fade.

"That was amazing...Thank you" you said giving Grillby your thanks.

"I'm happy to have seen the stars one last time."

Sans rose a brow and you shrugged, quietly slipping from the stool. You wobbled. Clearly just those two shots alone screwed you up. You dug into your coat pocket and placed a crumpled twenty on the counter. Grillby rose a brow, either these two drinks were incredibly cheap, or incredibly expensive. You frowned thinking the latter.

"h-hold on, i have some more money.." you dug into the pockets of your jeans next. Pulling another twenty and a ten. That should be enough.

"Hey..that's way too much kiddo." Sans's voice cut through the haze of your clouded mind. Confused you peered up at him, then at Grillby who had taken the money and had even made change.

"What? no way, but those are worth so much more.."

"Grillbz believes in the experience over the expense" Sans watched as you pushed the outstretched change back.

"Please keep it, a thank you for allowing a human like me, into your bar."

You smiled brightly. the feeling felt so strange. You hadn't smiled so eagerly in a while. Maybe it was the alcohol. You waved, refusing San's offer to call you a cab. You doubt a cab would take you were you wanted to be.

Sans watched. He could see you glance up at the sky with a sad smile. You walked past the window and was out of sight in an instant.

  
Grillby's gentle cackling of flames pulled his eyes from the window. They settled on the extra twenty and the Ten that you had slipped into Grillby's hand when you pushed the change back into his palm. He frowned. Sans didn't even reach for the Sriracha shot the fire elemental had slid towards him. His mind too caught up on the human girl that stole his drink. He had felt your sadness and pain wafting from your soul when you first walked in. Sans knew it all too well. He also knew the smile you gave before you left was real, but your soul was in agony, it only confused him more. How long were you aimlessly wandering the streets before finding Grillby's? Sans shifted off the stool.

"Put it on my tab Grillbz"

* * *

 

You walked for what seemed like hours. Your mind clouded with dark thoughts. Your anxiety curling around you like a blanket. Whispering for the promise of sleep. When had your life become so..null? you felt like a shell. Painlessly surviving on the sand, waiting for the waves to carry you back to sea. You had made up your mind to do this months ago. You had no family, no friends, no one that would miss you, or care that you'd be gone. You had tried hard to make sure none of your co workers would worry about you, you didn't get particularity close with any of them. You just showed up, worked your shift, and left. You even made sure to sell most of the things in your apartment.

you were tired of sleepless nights, of the nights that you did sleep, they were distorted nightmares. week long all-nighter's, crippling thoughts that teased at you all the while. Having no one to help you through it all.

_'So pathetic'_  
  
_'so weak'_

"I'm not-"

_'can't even do anything right on your own'  
_  
 _'why are **you** here?'  
_  
 _'why are you **alive**?'   
_  
_'what exactly_ **is** your purpose?'

"..."

You didn't even have an answer for your own thoughts. Your anxiety seethed in your head. Laughing at you with a pointed finger. Your breath came out in a short, shallow breath, forming a puff of smoke that danced in the chilled air. You stepped to a stop when you heard a soft creak under your feet.

The bridge. You didn't even notice your walk had landed you in the large park that sat in the center of the city. You walked closer to the banister, settling your hands against the cold wood of the railing. Your tears stung at your eyes as you looked down into the darkened depths. You knew a river laid somewhere down in the darkness. If you..if you jumped, you'd disappear, your body lost to the frozen waters in mere seconds. The world churning on without as much as a stir.

"Who..would miss me?" your voice rang out around you.

_'No one'_

Your mind answered back, making your hands grip tighter, pulling your body closer.

"Is this really the only way to get better?"  
  
Your lower lip trembled. You thought you heard something behind you. A person? this late? maybe not.

_'This **IS** the only way_ ' it seethed, its voice dripping with guttural intent.

"What if..." your mind thought back to the pleasant drink you shared with Sans and Grillby. The warmth of the bar, the welcoming ease you felt. You thought back to the way Sans' eyes saddened when he looked at you. Did he know what you were going to do? Did monsters have that kind of...maybe they did. After all, Souls were no longer invalid theories, or fabled musings. everyone had a soul. _everyone._

Your hand drew back to clutch at the fabric of your coat against your chest. As if to confirm itself, your soul gave a hard thump, giving away your true intentions. Deep down. You knew this wasn't the only way. You knew..yet..

_'Look at you, can't even kill yourself properly, what good are you if you can't even do this much?'_

You gritted your teeth.

"Shut..Up" you hissed. You hefted up, your feet resting on the bottom rail. You lifted your foot off to push up, getting ready to climb over, when you felt a hand grip your shoulder. You screamed and jerked away. Heart racing as you stumbled back. Focusing your bleary vision on the tall frame standing in front of you. Another scream rose to your chest. Instead of jumping, you were going to be murdered in the dark of the park, and then if you were lucky he'd toss your body over the ledge...

"whoa there, I don't think the view is that great."

the vivid full-toned voice broke the silence and you gasped.

"Sans? What are you-"

"Been calling out to ya for a while" His hand came up to rub the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Heh, uh, you were pretty zoned. I just wanted ta walk you home..its late and there are things worse than me out here"

You downcasted your eyes away from him in shame. Did he see what you were about to do? Was he going to judge you? call the cops because you were so damn sure you were going to leave the park strapped in a gurney and a straight jacket.

"Hey..its ok kiddo, I uh..won't"

"Ok"

You must have shocked him because he stumbled. You couldn't help the tiny chuckle. You cast your eyes back to the bridge. Maybe. Just maybe..

"You can walk me home"

You pulled away from the bridge, missing San's low exhale. You stopped in front of him and beamed up at him. He really was taller than you. Just past him, if you looked up, you could see the stars in the sky that framed him.

"And Sans?"

You made sure he was paying attention. The pinpricks of his eyes catching yours.

"You're always..surrounded by stars" You began your grin spreading without your permission. You silently hoped Sans liked the more comedic side of awkward situations.

"I guess that makes you..my Constellation prize"

His deep rolling laughter hit you like a train. It bounced off the trees and echoed in the chilled air. You felt your cheeks strain with the force of your smile. your own laughter joining his. All thoughts of jumping pushed away, even your mind was quiet. Free from the bristling voice of your thoughts. You thought for a split second that maybe he was your guardian Angel, washing away your dark thoughts with his shine.


	2. E.C.M.P.D

  
To say Sans was relieved was an understatement. Though he'd never tell you that he was outright following you ever since you left the bar. It wasn't like it was a lie. Grillby had told him right before he left, to at least see you home, or make sure you were ok. It really was late, too late for any kind hearted humans to be out. He trailed behind you, not bothering to hide too much. If you'd ever turn around he'd be there, and your shock would only prompt him to make a corny pun. He didn't want you to be afraid of him.

When you reached the bridge he stopped. Curiously he watched you. He paid attention to the furrow of your brow as you debated over something in your head. He felt it then, your soul gave a damn there loud thump. He nearly felt it thrum in his own chest. When he looked a little closer he could have sworn he felt your small soul panic in fear for its own vessel. What were you thinking? He called out to you, but you didn't even flinch in response.

A strange feeling, akin to goosebumps danced across the bones of his arms. You were on the railing, scornful, so lost, resolved to whatever your mind had thought. You weren't going to- the whites of his eyes shot to your legs as they raised in a climbing position. He wasn't sure why he did, but he teleported directly behind you and placed a heavy hand on your shoulder. Finally you snapped out of that strange trance and screamed.

Sans was surprised it didn't take you much thought to pull away and accept his offer to walk you home. As if nothing had happened, but he saw the sadness behind your eyes. He wasn't going to ask or push. He was going to do exactly what he offered.

The walk was silent. After you had dropped that pun Sans really wanted to know why you'd want to jump. In his eyes you were a pretty ok human. He knew better. He knew what hiding behind a smile felt like. You didn't live too far from Grillby's which he stored in the back of his mind for later.

Your apartment was along the block. A four resident building, two per floor. Two of the apartments were empty, vacant due to the influx of monsters in the area. Your other neighbor you never saw, but you assumed that he still lived there. You tracked up the three flights aimlessly. You made it to your floor with a heavy sigh. Finally you turned to Sans, fake smile in place.

"Thank you for walking me home"

You began to pat down your pockets. Pulling your keys and it was then that you noticed your hands where shaking clumsily. Your door creaked open, the noise slicing through the heavy air. Your hand slid along the inside wall and with a soft click the light flooded the empty apartment. You turned to face Sans. You could feel them. The burning tears. He smiled. well, his smile seem to have grown. Was that his way of putting you at ease. You couldn't help the weak smile.

_' he's only doing this out of pity.'_

Your lip trembled. You knew he didn't, rather he wasn't. You met his eyes again, and you didn't see not one judgmental look. Just his small reassuring smile. His hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, his stance lazy and relaxed.

"You don't have to explain yourself kiddo, you don't have to apologize either, But if ya need someone to uh...ah..lend an ear.."

You stared at him for a long time. It was a joke right? you knew monsters to be kind, loving beings but this was just..Sans was too understanding. Maybe all you needed was an outlet, someone to talk to. You felt something hot run down your cheek. Tears. You brought your hand up quickly to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry- i just- I wanted-..I'm so sorry to drag you into this mess."

You babbled out just as a sob lodged in your throat. You stood there and cried. Gross sobs that shook your frame. Your hands covered your face as you wept. You cried for your indifference to everything. For your guilt. For that voice in your head that laughed at you for being so weak. You wanted to die. You wanted to live. Your Soul throbbed painfully in your chest. In truth you didn't want to be alone. You wanted friends, love, a life worth anything. You just wanted to be happy. Cool hands covered your own, the bony smooth texture felt like smooth warm stone. You cast your watery eyes on Sans. His smile had dropped, and was replaced with worry.

"Why.." you trembled.

You felt this thumb swipe just under your eyes, brushing away the tears. Just as he moved to step closer, the door to your neighbors pulled open harshly. It startled a gasp out of you and you pulled away from Sans instantly.

"Everything ok out here? I heard crying.."

He was a young guy, close to your age if you had to think. He was tall, nearly on par with Sans, but Sans was still a few few inches taller. He wore black ripped jeans, and his sloppy greasy looking hair was pulled in one of those man buns. He wore a grimace and a snarl as he regarded Sans.

"You piece of filth, what did you do to her?"

Sans's attention was on him in an instant, his bones bristled with anger and his own smile set in a frown.

"Hey Pal, lets not make an ass out of you and me"  
  
That earned him a look of disgust followed by him taking another step out of his apartment. Instantly you tugged on San's sleeve out of fright.

"Everything is fine! Sans just walked me home after a long night at the bar.." You pulled on Sans enough to get him to step in your direction.

"H-have a good night.."

With that you nearly dragged Sans into your Apartment, closing the door a little too loudly and placing all of your locks on. You breathed out a sigh and pressed your back against the door.

"I'm sorry about him he's usually-" You cut yourself off when you took in the hollowed out sockets, void of their usual light. Grimace still in place as he bore holes into your door.

"Sans?"

He seemed to snap out of it as He sighed and shrugged.

"heh, sorry kiddo. Listen uh..I know I'm a great guy n all, but i didn't expect ta get this far"

He sent you a wink and your face exploded in a flush. His deep laugh filled your apartment, and you couldn't help but smile.

"I couldn't pass that one up kid" he moved to lightly ruffle your hair, but his palm rested there after, and slid down your face gently before resting on your shoulder.

"I wasn't lying, i'm always willing to listen, stay safe kiddo, If ya need me just call, for any reason"

The soft click of your door closing roused you out of your stupor. Your cheeks hot from blushing. You lurched and yanked open your door, mouth open to call for him. The hallway was empty, not even retreating footsteps. He was just gone. You sighed closing your door silently. You combed a hand through your hair. You didn't deserve his kindness. You pulled off your scarf, followed by your coat tossing the two onto the couch.

"I didn't even thank him properly.."

You kicked off your shoes next, choosing to put on the coffee pot. Caffeine was much needed. After brewing and adding some cream and sugar you flopped onto your couch and stretched out your legs. You sat in silence while aimlessly sipping the coffee. Your hazed mind replayed the day from start to finish repeatedly. Your fingers played with the hem of your coat. San's words reverberating in your head.

"How can i call you when i don't even have your number you numskull"

You set down the cup before pulling your coat from the couch to hang it up. A small card slipped out the pocket landing on the cushion. You rose a brow, you picked it up and couldn't stop the small smile. The first thing you noticed was the bright purple delta rune crested logo. 

"Ebott City Monster Police Department. Officer Snowdin."

Resting just below his name was the office address, and his office number. His personal number was listed also just under. Out of habit you flipped the card over. A small quote in a font you only knew as Comic Sans.

"What did the policeman order at the restaurant? A search and seizure Salad"

You snorted and couldn't hold back your wheezes of laughter. You wondered if all of his cards were each customized with a different horrible pun.

* * *

Two weeks later you walked along the bar block. Ever since meeting Sans and discovering Grillby's you had made it a habit to visit every day. Not only were the drinks great. Grillby also had the best burgers. You ate there for lunch, enjoying small chats with Grillby and the other monsters who had deemed you worthy enough to frequent the bar. However, you never saw Sans again after that first night.

You wanted to call him. Well you contemplated calling him. You needed to apologize properly. You actually did make several attempts. You'd input his number, yet your finger hovered over the call button. You huffed in annoyance as you rested your head on your arm. Your eyes watched Grillby make your favorite drink. It was a sweet honey cinnamon and warm milk mixture that just instantly relaxed you after a long day at work.

"Thanks GB!" you smiled and took a grateful sip. You could do this. You were going to be strong for the two that basically saved your life. Unknown to Grillby yet of course. You finished your cup and slid from the bar, settling a ten on the counter. Grillby cackled in response. Ever since you found out about San's unbelievable tab you had also taken it upon yourself to slowly slip in enough to cover San's share of whatever ridiculous amount. It was silly, paying on someone's tab that you barely knew, but San's wasn't just someone, nor was he anything short of normal. You also wanted to see the look on his face when Grillby would say he no longer had a tab.

You waved and left, the cold air hitting your face with vigor. You arrived home that night feeling less tired than normal. You stripped out your jacket shoes and scarf in favor of changing into thick baggy bottoms and an over sized sweatshirt. You flopped on your couch, turning on the Tv for background noise. Fishing your phone from your pocket you gave yourself a firm nod.

  
**xxx-xxx-xxxx [10:57 pm]**  
Sans?

 **PunnyCop [10:57pm]**  
nope. you have to start with knock knock.

You groaned with a small smile. you should have known. GB did say Sans was a funny guy.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [10:59pm]**  
you don't even know who this is  
ugh fine. knock knock

 **PunnyCop [11:00pm]**  
Who's there? I know exactly who this is

you set your head on the back of your couch. You didn't know many jokes but you were a little happy Sans didn't forget you. It almost was as if he were waiting for you. You lightly flushed. As if.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [11:02pm]**  
Otto. where you waiting for me to text you?

 **PunnyCop [11:05pm]**  
Otto who? Maybe..

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [11:06pm]**  
Otto know. I've got amnesia. How did you know it was me?

Your eyes closed for a brief second. Your phone resting on your thigh. Don't get ahead of yourself. You barely know him. He treated you kindly, that was no reason to latch onto him. He probably thought you were annoying. You sighed. You felt the tightness in your back and groaned in annoyance at the taught muscles. You stretched and let loose a yawn. You grabbed your phone to reply and blinked at the time. 3 am?! holy shit you fell asleep! You quickly opened the chat between you and Sans.

 **PunnyCop [11:10pm]**  
heh. good one.

 **PunnyCop [11:30pm]**  
you're the only stranger I met that used my personal number to get in touch with me. Pretty bold move kid.

You flushed. How unprofessional of you to use his cell, when you could have called the office and left a message! Your hand smacked your forehead in realization.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [3:10am]**  
oh my god. I'm so sorry!..speaking of, i wanted to thank you again for saving my life. Let me make it up to you?

 **PunnyCop [3:11am]**  
Lunch at Grillbz tomorrow?

you really did blush. Was. was that a date?! You shook your head wildly. no. no it wasn't, you were just making it up to him, no strings attached. You were going to have a nice lunch at GB's with Sans and that would be the last you'd see of him, because Sans had a great life, and he'd be so much better off without you to sully it. You gave a nod.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [3:15am]**  
Sure! see you tomorrow, er..today

you closed the convo before his reply came in and flung the phone against the cushion of the couch. You dragged your body into your room and crashed on the bed, not bothering with the covers. That night, the only thing on your mind was wishing noon would get there quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are ya'll ok with semi long chapters?


	3. Misconfrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta stop writing chapters at 1 in the morning...  
> excuse any mistakes ;w;

  
Something hard poking at your back made you groan in annoyance. You shifted and the hardness increased until you finally pulled yourself up. The sheets pooling around your waist, you turned tired eyes to the rectangle that rested on the mattress. Ugh, you slept on your phone, of course. You scooped it up and pressed the button the screen illuminating. you had a few texts from Sans. Sans?. Oh no. you paled when you caught sight of the time. 12:30pm. You over slept. You screamed every curse word into your empty room as you flew from the bed. You quickly read through his texts as you pulled off your sleep bottoms, hopping about the room like a fool.

 **PunnyCop [11:50am]**  
hope ya don't mind me being early.

 **PunnyCop [12:10pm]**  
uh, If you wanted to stand me up, i coulda brought a cane ta help ya.

 **PunnyCop [12:20pm]**  
Listen kiddo, I know i'm hard ta look at, but maybe i shoulda brought a Mirror as my date instead? Grillbz said you'd be here so...I'll wait for ya.

Your phone buzzed as another text appeared under the last.

 **PunnyCop [12:35pm]**  
Is it cuz i'm a Monster? Do ya not wanna be seen with me in daylight?

Your fingers weren't fast enough to reply and you bit down on your lip as you slammed down on the call icon. It rang, two...three...four- It picked up and you could hear some of the patrons in the background, laughing, glasses clanking. He was still at the bar, you heard him sigh, was it relief? or annoyance? You didn't give him a chance to speak first.

"Oh my god, Sans! I'm so so SO sorry! I overslept! I slept on my phone and it must have muffled the text alerts, oh god, i'm sorry! I'm not standing you up! I would never do that to anyone, a-and its not because you're a monster! I like that you're a monster its ok! I'm on my way don't leave! You can yell at me when i get there!"

You hung up cutting off what he was about to say, and let out a huge breath. Damn that was a lot to say in a few seconds. You tore off your sleep top and tossed on a long sleeved shirt and pulled out a thick navy blue sweater to thrown on over it. You put on your boots, jacket, and scarf and grabbed your phone and purse. The cold air didn't even bother you as you raced down the block. If you walked it'd take a solid 20 minutes to get to the bar. You were aiming for 10.

_'So stupid, can't even wake up on time'_  
_'what use are you?'_  
_'pathetic'_

Your anxiety ebbed at the edge of your mind, you didn't have time to dwell on them however. You bumped into a hard chest and bounced back. stumbling you righted yourself. The guy you ran into was holding onto his friend with a grimace.

"Shit, sorry!! I should have watched where- Oh"

Of all the people to have run into. It was your neighbor. In all honesty the guy was a creep, and you wanted nothing more than to steer clear from him, hell even those who he associated with. You could almost feel the anger wafting off him.

"Sorry again! I uh, i'm in a bit of a rush.."

You walked around the trio, loosely hearing one ask if he was alright, in the back of your mind you registered your neighbor's name. Parker. You could still feel their eyes on you as you continued your dash. In the back of your mind you wondered if you should find a new apartment. You really didn't expect to actually make it to Grillby's in ten minutes. You slammed your hand against the glass window as you keeled over to catch your breath. Lungs burning, and legs weak. This was not the way you wanted to present your self. Your breaths came out in short exasperated pants, it didn't help that passerby's gave you weird looks.

You entered the bar however, with a smile. The warmth was welcome. You could see Grillby at the bar, he gave a little bob of his head in a gesture to come. You waved hi to the regulars and sat at the bar. Sans was no where to be seen. You sighed and dropped your head, your cheek slamming softly against the wood of the bar in defeat. You were still too late.

You felt something warm on your shoulder. and soon the smell of hot chocolate made you peek up from your pseudo grave. Grillby was a blessing.

"Thanks GB, how fucked am I?" you muttered taking a sip of the warm sweetness.

"..He got called in"

You rose a brow. Grillby's soft voice hard to hear over the patrons of the bar.

"You mean...to work?"

He gave a slight nod. You frowned idly your hand went into the pocket of your jacket, pulling out San's card. These things happen you suppose, but damn your luck. Oversleeping, running into your neighbor, and just barely missing Sans. What was next? You finished the cup with a grateful smile.

"Does Sans usually get snatched away all the time?"

Grillby didn't say much, but he did turn on the small TV that hung in the corner of the bar. Your eyes watched in interest as the news flashed.

"There was yet another Senseless attack on monster society again this afternoon. Reports say that the victim was snatched right off the street in broad daylight. The only clues left behind was the monsters gloves. The M.P.D say that the victim's remains were found a few blocks down, placed neatly in a small pile..."

You turned away, disgust on your tongue. Not wanting to hear anymore. How were people so cruel? It hurt you to see so many crimes against Monsters. Why were people so quick to judge? Humans need to know that they are not the only things in the world that deserve happiness. You scoffed and turned instead to study Grillby.

He seemed to have sensed your eyes on him, he turned and set down a fresh tray of fries. You hastily gobbled some down with a gleam of thanks. You pulled out your phone as you shoved another two in your mouth.

 **PunnyCop [1:20pm]**  
Sorry...Duty Called heh.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [1:50pm]**  
Its ok, I just saw the news.

You set your phone down and shoveled the rest of the fries. Grillby brought you another order along with a soda, and you beamed.

"Where would i be without you GB?"

This time you chose to dunk a few into some ketchup. Your phone lit up with a message.

 **PunnyCop [2:05pm]**  
I hope yer still not at Grillbz.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [2:05pm]**  
Hate to break it to you, but I am, he's feeding me his amazing fries.

 **PunnyCop [2:07pm]**  
Go home after.

You stopped short of putting a fry into your mouth. It was almost as if you heard his gruff voice as you read it.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [2:10pm]**  
why? what's wrong?

 **PunnyCop [2:10pm]**  
it happened a few blocks from Grillbz. Go home.

You gasped. It was close, a little too close for comfort. Almost on queue, Grillby had walked from behind the bar, he went to each table whispering something. Soon enough the Patrons began to leave the bar, some wore frowns, a few shot uncertain glances your way. Where they suspecting you? shit. Why wouldn't they? All humans were threats, and you were a human, sitting in a monster bar, only a few blocks from where a fellow monster was murdered. If you thought about it, it was also close to your own job, the convenience store at the end of the block. Once the bar was empty Grillby switched the sign from open to close. You caught his eyes when you slid from the bar stool.

"Do you...want me to walk you home?"

you chose to stare at the fire elemental instead. His kindness will be the end of him one day. You couldn't ask him of that. You shook your head.

"GB i can't let you walk me home..not after what happened, you're way more important, and needed. You should head home safely. If anything its me that should be walking you home."

You chuckled as his sigh. You gave him a pat on the shoulder once you had walked up to him.

"You're kind GB, i'd hate for anything bad to happen to you because you're around me."

You reassured Grillby for what seemed like the tenth time before he finally allowed you to step foot out the bar. When you did you shivered at the blast of cold. When you glanced down the block you were able to see a few parked cop cars. You wondered if one of them were Sans'.

The walk home was a little slower than you had liked. It sucked that your favorite bar had to close early due to fear. Hell it was barely 5, you had wanted to stay and chill with Grillby for at least half a day. Stepping into the foyer of your building and waiting for the elevator felt foreign. Wanting to be inside more than anything you reached for your keys, taking quick steps to your door. Your neighbor stood at his own door, like he was just arriving. He kept his back to you, it didn't seem as if he noticed you. You caught yourself staring at him, specifically his shoulders and sleeves of his jacket.

The jacket was a dark gray, and he wore gloves on his hands. What made you pale was the fine sprinkling of gray dust that floated off him when he stepped into his apartment. It wasn't dirt. It was too fine. It floated like scattered snow, it flickered in the pale light of the hallway. It disappeared. You held down your scream in favor of quickly entering your own apartment. You locked every lock and even placed a chair under the knob. Your neighbor was a murderer. The very same that dusted that poor monster so close to Grillby. You stepped back from the door, arms shaking from new found terror.

You shed your shoes and jacket and sat on your couch. On one hand Grillby and the others were safe. They were safe because Parker wasn't near them. Something still didn't add up. There was something missing. When you ran into them they were heading away from the location, but it was aired on the news no less than 10 minutes later. It was too small of a window. Parker didn't kill the monster near Grillby. Parker killed a different monster.

You held a hand over your mouth to keep from gagging. This was something more. A group effort. One would create a distraction, giving the other members time to murder many more. Your phone buzzed from its place on the counter.

 **PunnyCop [4:30pm]**  
You home?

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx [4:30pm]**  
yea...hey sans?

 **PunnyCop [4:32pm]**  
hm?

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx[4:35pm]**  
I know who did it. It was an organized group...it was a distraction.

There wasn't an immediate reply after that. There wasn't any for at least 6 hours. You paced your living room having already changed into a loose t shirt and baggy sleep bottoms. You were worried. Sans never replied, and it was worrying you. Maybe you should have been more specific. Or more vague. Maybe you should have kept quiet about what you saw.

You sighed deciding to give up when a loud bang thumped against your door. You jumped and let out a startled yelp. What if it was Parker? what if he knew you were watching him. He wanted to end you so you wouldn't squeal. Another knock, softer, heavier. Your phone buzzed and you snatched it up.

 **PunnyCop [11:40pm]**  
knock knock.

At the same moment another two corresponding knocks rattled against your door. It was Sans. You dragged the chair from the knob and opened the door. You craned your head to see San's tired strained grin. You pulled him in quickly, and darted your head out to check Parker's door. You slammed the door shut and barricaded it off again.

"What are you doing here?! It's dangerous and-"

you whipped around to scold him and froze. His sockets were dark, this time instead of it being trained on your door like before. It was trained on you. You gulped, you could feel your body shaking.

"Sans?"

The wind was knocked out of you as you felt your back crash into the wall beside your door. Your feet dangled and a heavy weight was against your neck. You gasped out a whimper. What was going on? When you opened your eyes you were met with a blazing blue. San's left eye alight with unbridled magic. His face was unreadable, but you could feel his anger and...hate leaking off him in waves. The air around you both fizzing with the buzz of magic.

"This case is under strict confidentiality. There is by no means..any way for you to have known a group was responsible....without being directly involved."

Your eyes widened. Once again you fucked up. This time by not being elaborate enough to explain the situation better. The pressure on your neck increased and darkness danced on the edges of your vision.

"One reason right now, why i shouldn't give ya a bad time"

His voice was dark, so impossibly not Sans. Sinister with deep growling undertones. It scared you and you trembled freely.

"I-I'm not a part of it!! I didn't know!"

you wheezed for air.

"My neighbor! He was, there was dust on him!"

Sans dropped you. You crumbled to the floor your hand holding your sore neck. You coughed and gagged slightly. You felt the warm sting of tears and allowed them to fall. Oh gods why were you so damn stupid and weak.

"I..Ran into him on the way to Grillby's, it was three of them, but they were walking away from the bar. I didn't think anything of it. I was...just trying to.."

_'to get to you'_

you finished in your head. You laughed a little through your tears.

"I was so worried..for you, for Grillby, for everyone in the bar, but i guess...I'm still just a human, and i still can't fully earn trust. I get that and i'm so..sorry"

Sans had been staring at you, a look of shock on his features, he stared at his palms, then back to you, then to your neck.

"I thought.."

"That i was with them, because i'm just like all the other humans right?"

You stood on shaky legs and dusted them off, quietly you removed the chair and placed it back where it belonged. You unlocked the deadbolt and the other two locks.

"Not all humans are like that Sans."

Your voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Some of us really enjoy you guys..what you do for us, and how you make us happy by just being kind and understanding. You should know that best Sans, you saved my life. I was going to jump-"

You opened your door.

" 'm sorry..i'm so sorry"

"You should leave."

"Here me out kid"

"Goodnight Sans"

"Kid listen-"

you didn't bother with answering him. He slumped past, taking one last lingering look down at you. Your neck. Your tear stained cheek. Fuck your neck started to bruise. He could tell you were hurt, conflicted, shocked, afraid. He could never forget no matter how much he wanted to. He hurt a human, unprovoked and innocent.

He didn't even judge, he acted on pure anger and that's what scared him the most. His shoulders slouched and he stepped out. He flinched when you slammed the door behind him, he could hear each of your locks as they clicked closed. Your sobs were loud enough to follow him into the elevator, he didn't bother with teleportation. He felt like shit. Tonight was a good night to get wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a ride


	4. The Undying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: self harm, suicide attempt

  
You stopped going to Grillby's, you stopped checking your phone, you stopped taking the same route home that passed by the bar. You would stop going to work, but you needed the money, and you needed to keep your apartment. You worked your shift, and went home. On your off days you stayed inside, curled up on either the couch or your bed. At night you hardly slept. Dark circles under your eyes confirming your many nights with insomnia. You felt like shit, your body felt heavy, weighed down. What was your purpose again? oh right. You didn't have one.

You currently laid on your back on the bed. Staring at the ceiling aimlessly, your arms splayed out on either side of you. In your open palm laid your phone, the screen lit with a contact number. It hasn't been a number you had used before, and you were hoping that it would never be a number you had to call. The Hotline would help you stop thinking about it...wouldn't it?

Your other hand moved slowly to gently trail your neck. The skin still tender. A sigh escaped your lips. Your phone buzzed in your palm. You lifted your hand to bring the screen closer to your face. Sans. You frowned tossing the phone back onto the bed. You ignored all of his texts and calls. You figured he wanted to apologize but why? why should he apologize for something that was true? Your eyes stung with new tears.

_'You're so Useless..'_

_'waste of life'_

_'You should have let him snap your neck'_

  
You lifted yourself from the bed. Your body felt heavy, weighed down. Moving to your window you glanced out into the night. It was late, close to midnight, not a lot of people were out. Nobody would see. You grabbed the small portable box cutter from the top of your dresser and turned, grabbing your coat and slipped on your boots. This was it.

"I'm not afraid"

You muttered to yourself and stepped out. You walked slowly, the light wind was cold enough to whip your scarf about behind you, but you weren't sure if your body was numb from the emptiness, or from the bite of cold, only having on a light T-shirt under. It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

People would only doubt you. He doubted you, threatened you, reminded you of just how little he cared for your well being. Your friendship with him.

"That's not true.."

_'Of course it's true! He tried to kill you!'_

"Because, he misunderstood.."

You were tired of fighting yourself. You shivered as you slowly walked down the block. There were a few cars that passed you by. You didn't pay them much mind. There was one that slowed while passing, you could have sworn when you glanced over that you saw a rather large hunched figure inside. No. He wouldn't be following you. You ignored him for practically two weeks. Its not your fault he didn't get the memo.

You stopped at Grillby's. You didn't walk in, but rather peered through the window. Grillby's flames caught your attention as he was standing at the end of a table talking with a few of his patrons and laughing. It brought the smallest of smiles to your face. You felt bad, you had liked flame elemental, he was calming. His food and drinks were an added bonus. Another bite of wind pulled you from taking another step closer. Quickly you shuffled past the windows, turning your head just in case he might glance your way.

You were heading to the park. A place you knew too well. Your lip trembled as you finally acknowledged the cold. You bypassed the first bridge. The same one San's had saved you from. Heading deeper into the park. You huffed at the slight incline the path took. You knew there was another bridge, a smaller more quaint bridge that was built to connect to the other side when the park was expanded. You stopped when your hand brushed against the twine wrapped Rail. Peering over you could see the lower half of a running path that lead back towards the town.

There would be no possible way for anyone to stop you now. You breathed in a deep breath and sat down on the ground. The sharp chill, sent a barrage of shivers up your spine. You found it funny that your subconscious was quiet. Not teasing. Accepting maybe? nah. Probably watching with a smug smile. You weren't strong enough to beat it, and it knew.

You shuffled your hands into your pockets, and tilted your head back to eye the stars. The last beautiful thing you'd see. your fingers trailed around the frame of the blade in your pocket. pulling it out you eyed it with a saddening smile. Would you be missed? Would - _he_ \- miss you? Does he feel bad for what he's done?

"Maybe i should have called him.."

Your voice was calm despite the growing twirls in your gut. Maybe you should have said bye to GB. or called Sans. Your other hand dug deeper into its pocket, searching for the square device. Shit. You probably left it on the bed. So much for last words. Carefully your thumb slid the switch upwards the gleaming blade meeting your gaze. Carefully you pulled up the sleeve of your jacket and settled the cooled metal against the skin of your wrist.

A quick shift of movement and the pang of pain danced up your arm. You groaned lightly, the pain dulling into a light throb. You shifted the blade and repeated the action on your other wrist. You sat and watched your blood slide down against the skin of your arm. dripping against the wood beneath you. You thought you'd felt liberated, but in actuality the numbing of your hands and the harsh shivering of your body nearly had you regretting it.

Rising from your sitting position you settled weak hands onto the rail. Using the last of your energy you climbed over. You hung there, allowing your body to just naturally get weaker on its own. You weren't aware of the tears or the broken sobs you made. Where was the snarky remarks? Where was that small voice that was suppose to edge you on. Your fingers lost their grip, and your body slipped forward. The blast of wind made your eyes snap open.

_'....to die'_

ah, there it was. Finally that last mind numbing statement you had been waiting for. Your subconscious at last, accepting your fate-

**' I don't want to die!'**

A scream tore from your lips, just as loud as the ringing in your head, and your heart stammered harshly in your chest. Your body twisted, and curled up on itself in a braced fetal position. your back facing the rapidly approaching ground. Your ears popped, and you could have sworn you heard a loud approaching scream of protest from below, and then you hit, and a harsh stammering breath squeezed out of your lungs, followed by the blackness that spiraled across your vision. Sneakers slid harshly against the path, trying to brace the force of their run, coupled with the weight of the caught bundle in their arms. A quick ragged breath left parted teeth. A single honey hued eye glared down at the human in her arms.

"Damn you're one lucky Punk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at TeakinSins over on tumblr!!


	5. SPECIAL HEALING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's some good s'getti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -returns from the literal dead-  
> a-anyone still reading this story? no? okay...  
> BUT I AM BACK SORTA  
> updates will still be slow. but HEY at least im not leaving you guys for over a year lmaoooooo  
> -sobs into hands-

Grillby stood behind the bar, polishing a small shot glass, when the flames atop his head flickered with the wind upon the opening of the bar door. A slumped form entered and he watched as it huffed and dropped onto the bar stool before him. The air was silent and thick between them. Something that Grillby hasn’t felt in a long while from his close friend.

“It’s a bit early today Sans.”  

Grillby was starting to think something was wrong. He turned his head to the door, the sunlight streamed through the half open blinds. Still hours before the evening crowd. His skeletal friend only replied with a deep sigh. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen. 

“I’ve really screwed up Grillbz.”  
  
Sans finally acknowledged his friend, the bags under his eyes apparent. His usual smile down turned into a deep frown. The last time Sans was this way, was when they’ve first emerged on the surface. Grillby swiftly turned and grabbed a glass. He filled it with a shimmering golden tea and set the cup before his friend. Sans thanked him with a small twitch of his frown. Cautiously his hands wrapped around the warm mug. 

“I can’t get a hold of her, She won’t even return my calls. Grillbz what if something happened?”  
  
Sans eyed the elemental as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. A deep sigh left him and his flames seemed to have dimmed in the slightest. 

“What do you mean?” Grillby’s voice was quiet and concerned. Sans chose then to take a large sip of tea. The lights of his eyes glancing to his phone. 

“Grillbz, I thought she was working against us, I uh...did some bad things and i might have messed up so bad...Grillbz you don’t understand, the kids fragile and I just...The look in ‘er eyes. I can’t forget. I know that sadness, and now she won’t even answer my calls, my texts, she doesn’t walk home this way-” 

Sans stopped when he felt a warm hand laid upon his shoulder.  The frown in Grillby’s flames apparent. 

“Why don’t you visit? Call her again. Do not give up.”  
  
Sans knew that if he called you’d just ignore him, but what if something had happened? He’d never know. Then he’d feel even more guilty.  The stool made a skidding noise as he pushed away from the bar.  
  
“Thanks Grillbz”  with a wave he was gone.

 ---  
  
Undyne paced back and forth in her living room, teeth grinding and brows furrowed. After quite literally catching a human, she noticed just how injured they really were. She didn’t know what to do. She had raced back to her apartment and screamed for Alphy’s.  
  
“She might as well be in a body bag!” Undyne threw up her arms in frustration. She glowered at the still body laid out on her couch under a ton of blankets.   

“T-they’re still weak...” Alphys’ small feet pattered against the wood floor as she offered Undyne a cup of Golden Tea.  
  
“I haven't seen a human with s-such low determination before..i-it's like she-” 

“Gave up.”  Undyne finished. She knew most humans were weak, but this human. What happened to this human that made them want to give up living? Why had they given up? Who said they could give up so easily? So stupidly?! Who was it that caused this soul to break? The thought made Undyne grit her teeth and stop her foot so hard that the wood floor groaned and cracked under the weight.  Alphys did her best to calm her rage filled partner by carefully tugging her out of the living room and into the kitchen. If they were going to nurse this human back from the dead they’d need a warm cooked meal for starters. She knew just who they needed for the job. Pulling out her phone, she just hoped his boisterous personality wouldn’t be too frightening for you. 

It was warm. Your body was warm, and contented. You couldn’t recall the last time you had felt relaxed. You were aware you weren’t home, your mind knew that much. You weren’t dead either. You recalled jumping, screaming, and then...then what?  
  
You were caught. 

Your eyes flew open and your body shot up on impulse. You swayed slightly from the resulting head rush. You waited for the room to stop spinning and come into focus. A living room. Made warm by the fireplace off to the side, and the heavy pillow soft blankets that were pooled around your waist and legs. Faint stinging made your eye twitch, and when you looked down your wrist and forearms were bandaged. A light pink tint staining the bright white of the gauze. Your mouth dropped further into a frown. The shattering of pots and pans caught your attention, but you could smell the wafting scent of food and in turn your stomach growled in gratitude. Carefully you pulled yourself up and slowly made your way towards the growing sounds. 

“- so, please try t-to not startle them?”  you heard a soft timid voice from your spot against the wall of the opening to the kitchen. You were too nervous to venture in just yet. 

“Yea, we don’t know what this human will be like when they wake up! If they try anything funny I’ll suplex them!”  A hard voice next, followed by the sound of a fist hitting the counter top. It made you jump slightly. Ok, you were aware that the term ‘human’ was used. So you were sure you were saved by monsters.  
  
“OH, UNDYNE! THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY! I WILL UNDOUBTEDLY BEFRIEND THEM WITH MY SPAGHETTI!”   

There was a loud booming voice, so clear and kept. It made you aware of the smile that had graced your lips. You shifted to step around the corner and into the kitchen, your shuffling caught the attention of everyone. 

A tall blue skinned, and flaming red haired women stepped into your view first. Whoa, ripped was an understatement, you could see how her muscles moved under the black tight fitting sports top. She grinned down at you and her sharp teeth glowered. You cautiously took a step back.  She didn’t miss it, and instead flashed you a smile.  
  
“Hey There Punk! Glad that you’re awake! You Gave us a scare!” Her voice was strong, a confident air around her.  You gave a soft nod, and a few more steps back until your back hit against something hard. 

“HUMAN!! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE BEEN CALLED TO AID IN YOUR HEALING”  
  
You squeaked, and quickly moved away. You finally could see the owner of such a voice. He was tall, lean, and lanky, given the fact that he was a Skeleton. A Skeleton..Your mind briefly flashed to another Skeleton that you thought you had befriended. He had settled one hand on his hip and one on his chest as he posed the red scarf around his neck fluttering. His grin bright, and eyes shining. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. It made you laugh inwardly, a soft giggle escaping your lips.

He heard it, your small voice was all he needed. The tightness in his chest eased. When Alphys had called him stating that Undyne had found a human that needed urgent aid he didn’t waste time in getting ready. He knew there was a large risk this human might have been harmful to them. Part of him wanted to yell at them for not being more cautious, and another part of him wanted this human to be kind. He knew humans were sneaky. It took him a while to understand that fact. If what his brother did for a living was any indication. Even more or so now, with the increasing amount of monster death’s by human hands. Papyrus wanted nothing more than the safety of the ones he cared deeply for.   

“It’s very nice to meet you Papyrus” Your voice came out soft, a little rasped and winded but it was there. You gave him your name coupled with a little smile. He seemed to have sparkled at that because he squealed.  
  
“I HAVE MADE MY SPECIAL HEALING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! SO THAT IT CAN HEAL YOU AND MAKE YOU OUR FRIEND” 

You rose a brow at that. Special healing friendship spaghetti. Definitely not something you’ve heard before, but by the grumbling of your tummy, you also weren’t going to be one to judge.  
  
“That sounds...good…” you gave them a smile while allowing Papyrus to seat you at the table. A heaping plate of Spaghetti placed before you. You even had the added bonus of Papyrus using a grater to grate extra cheese on top. In short. It looked and tasted like heaven. You’ve never finished anything quicker. You gulped down some water and leaned back with a satisfied sigh. The Chair across from you slid from the table as the same blue skinned woman took a seat. 

“Hey Punk! I’m Undyne, and now that you’re fed, and somewhat back to good stats...you gonna tell me why ya did it?”

You gave her a quizzical look.  
  
“Do i have to?” there was a low rumbling snarl.

“As the monster that saved your life...yes.” 

Yea. She’s got a point. She saved your life, nursed you back to good standing in her own home, fed you, and here you are being difficult. The least you could do is help her understand. Maybe...just maybe she’ll help you, or at least befriend you. You frowned, the last time you befriended a monster it turned sour, and your gut feeling is telling you that the last thing you’d want to do, is piss off the buff fish with hair better than your bank account. You gave a small nod. 

“Alright, i’ll start from the beginning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite all that happened...i STILL like Undertale


	6. Break up to Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which amends are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to note that i've changed some of the tags! 
> 
> every time i've tried to finish this chapter something always puts it to a stop.   
> never the less! i hope this one is satisfying~ 
> 
> tw: mild anxiety attack.

Sans stood outside your door. His hands shoved in the pockets of his blue hoodie, and his skull slightly sweaty from nervousness. It was late, nearly morning. Maybe you were sleeping. Yes. You were sleeping and there was no need for him to worry. All he needed to do was confirm that you were ok. He stared at the door intently, looking, no. Listening for your soul, a heartbeat, anything to ease him. He wasn’t aware of the hand that was hovering just above your door in a fixed position to knock. He couldn’t hear it. Where was your soul. He panicked. Fuck knocking.

He quickly phased into the middle of your living room, he eyed a few things as he roamed further. Your coffee machine was still on. Chair slightly pulled out from the table in the kitchen. You were sitting there not too long ago. He ventured deeper, moving slowly. He came upon the threshold of your room. He didn’t step in, he could see that you weren't there. The sheets on your bed looked nearly as bad as his own. A buzzing and a soft chime rang out against the sheets, muffled but he heard it. It was your phone. With a quick flick of his wrist it was in his hands. He shouldn’t do this...he was invading your privacy..he’s a damn cop for crying out loud...but he was worried. His thumb clinked the screen, and immediately your notifications flared. 20 missed calls from him. Damn he called that many times? Shit. A few missed calls from your friends he would assume, missed texts. You didn’t answer any of them.

That wasn’t a good sign and he knew it. He needed to find you. You were fragile, tethering on the edge of shattering, and he fucked that up. He let his blind rage cloud his judgement. Sans found himself rushing from your apartment. Dear god if you did what he thinks you did..   


“Shit. Shit...SHIT”

He found himself teleporting. Where were you. Where. He needed to find you. God Damnit..Toriel would have his skull...no...Asgore would surely dust him if he learned that he involuntarily accidentally killed a human. Oh god. you can’t even Save-...His skull felt like it would explode. He came to a stop with a sharp intake of air. He tired himself out. He can’t even find a trace of you. Not at the park, not at Grillby’s. How did you just...disappear.

A loud distinct ring erupted from his pocket, coupled with obscene vibrations, a tone that could only belong to one monster. The pinpricks of his eyes watched as the photo of his brother flashed one more time before fading in a missed call.

“Papyrus…”

You fiddled with your hands. You could feel Undyne’s stare from her spot across the table. You had told her everything. From feeling alone, to the battles with your subconscious. The first time you walked into Grillby’s, befriending him and Sans. The incident. When you jumped. You stopped talking when the coffee cup in her hand shattered under the force of her grip. You flinched. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Papyrus beat her to it.

“Human….I do not think...that my brother is capable of what it is that you are saying.”

His voice was small, almost barely above a whisper. You turned to him a look of disbelief on your face. He was twisting and fiddling with his phone and nearly dropped it a few times as he regarded you. Behind him you can just barely make out Alphys’s shuffling around him to get to Undyne.    
  
“Of course Sans is your brother….you couldn’t think bad of him..”

You didn’t think you’d end up having to defend yourself yet again against monsters. After all they weren’t there, and from what you’ve known of Sans. He wasn’t a bad guy, far from it. So naturally you’d be lying. You weren’t aware of your trembling fingers. Maybe keeping quiet about this would have been better, but you felt like you could trust them. You spared a glance at Undyne and caught her intense gaze. The tension in the air was beginning to suffocate you.    


“You alright Punk?”

You needed to get away.  You needed to run. Which way is the door. How quickly can you get to it. Your eyes darted everywhere. They landed on the worried faces of the monsters around you. You could see Alphys jump from her chair in alarm. She was saying something but you couldn’t hear. The thumping of your own heartbeat coupled with the growing tightness in your chest was gradually pulling you from reality. Your trembles increased and your breaths came out in soft pants. You needed to calm down. Breathe. A heavy hand settled on your shoulder and gave a squeeze. You gasped, and focused on the hand as a grounding agent.

“That’s it, slowly, breathe. Focus on my voice...that’s it.”

The hand gently moved to rub soothing circles into your back. You leaned into it while regaining your breath. You haven’t had a physical attack in months. It startled you more than it should have. You managed to peer at the monster that helped you. Undyne had once again came to your aid. She grinned, wide and large and gave your back a hard slap.

“Alph here gets Anxiety attacks sometimes too...its one of the ways I help her.”

“W-we didn’t mean t-to accuse you of a-anything. A-and we surely didn’t mean t-to make you f-feel that way...w-we realized you were telling the truth..”

Alphys spoke quietly, tapping her fingers together as she spoke. Ok, maybe this won’t turn out badly for you after all. You gave her a small reassuring smile. You were all going about this the wrong way. Bumps happen, now it’s time to smooth them out. Humans and Monsters alike all make mistakes. You shifted in the chair slightly to look for Papyrus who had busied himself with...another pot of spaghetti. Did your accusation of Sans really hurt him? Either way you felt bad. 

“I didn’t mean to make him out to be the bad guy Pap...its just-” He turned suddenly, some tomato sauce flinging from the spoon in his hand.

“HUMAN FRIEND!, I UNDERSTAND….AND I KNOW THAT NO ONE IS ABOVE CONSEQUENCES...NOT EVEN MY BROTHER! THEREFORE I. THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!”

You chuckled in agreement and before you knew it you were swept off your feet in a spinning skeletal hug. Which was joined by Undying lifting you both. When she set you down she didn’t miss a beat by ruffling up your mess of hair.

“Cheer up Punk! You’re going to always be welcome here! Alph! Grab some pillows! Time for a  Mew Mew Marathon!”

As Undyne pulled her small partner into the living room, Papyrus had pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. In the meantime you tended to the forgotten pot of spaghetti and turned off the bubbling pot of sauce.

“BROTHER, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU. ME? I AM AT UNDYNE’S!.....” There was a pause and you felt his eyes on your back.

“WHY YES, THERE IS A HUMAN HERE. SHE IS PERFECTLY FIN- HELLO? HOW RUDE”

No mistake about it, He’s on his way here. You found yourself swallowing thickly. What should you say to him? What would he say to you. Suddenly the air felt heavy, almost as if the gravity was weighing you down, you could have sworn you heard rippling, maybe the rippling of the air itself? Maybe you’d look into how that works later. You heard two distinct shuffling of feet before you dared turn to look. When you did you were met with two pinpricks. He stood beside his brother, his expression was relieved and shocked at the same time as he stared at you. Neither of you said anything. You weren’t expecting him to just...appear out of nothing. How did he even do that. You set down the spoon in your hand to fully face Sans and before you can get a word out you felt your entire body being engulfed in a tight hug. You could feel his skull burrowing into the crook of your neck and his arms tightening around your waist. The heat that rushed to your cheeks nearly had you fainting, but you managed to get your arms around him enough to gently rub circles against his back...spine?...You could smell hints of ketchup and cotton that wafted off his jacket. 

“I thought you...I thought...I couldn’t find ya, and i thought that- oh stars, I’m so sorry kid. I screwed up.”

He mumbled into your neck. You tried to not focus on how his voice sent light vibrations against your skin. What was important was that he felt horrible for what he did, he kept apologizing and his voice sounded strained.

“Can you find it in ya heart to spare me?”

He carefully released you and stepped back in favor of shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. You regarded him carefully. He had his fluffy blue parka on over his uniform and you took notice of the way his skull began to sweat. You could see how he was taller than you, but still shorter than Papyrus who was...also beginning to sweat. Your silence was beginning to make them nervous. You could hear the slight ringing of Mew Mew power in the background, but you knew the two were in favor of listening instead of watching. You made sure to make eye contact with him with a gentle nod.

“Yea Sans, I can spare you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a question?   
> drop an ask at my tumblr!   
> teakinsins.tumblr.com~


End file.
